


Predator or Prey

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 The Pack, Gen, Inspiration, Mystery, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Puzzles, Riddles, Synonyms, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 1 episode The Pack (although Principal Flutie doesn’t die). Kyle, Tor, Rhonda and Heidi are unable to figure out the enigma that Yami Yugi really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator or Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here is a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic that I cooked up one day. I was looking at some quotes from the Season 1 episode The Pack from BtVS, and I was suddenly inspired by those very quotes to write this oneshot. I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Predator or Prey

Kyle DuFours, Rhonda Kelley, Tor Hauer and Heidi Barrie couldn’t figure it out. Since their ordeal of being possessed by hyena spirits a few weeks ago at the Sunnydale Zoo, they had been wondering about something…

How did Yami Yugi, a former Egyptian Pharaoh, manage to remove the spirits from their bodies and seal them in what he referred to as “Duel Monster” cards? 

Was he a warlock or something?

If he was, then maybe that was a theory of how he was able to pull off all those neat spells. However, they were unable to find an explanation for how Yami was able to use some really awesome martial arts moves on a group of five vampires before staking them two nights ago. And, as Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda realized a few minutes later, a battle that pitted the four of them against those five vampires would’ve been quite dangerous, and the odds — four against five — wouldn’t have been very fair either.

Finally, Yami came into the Bronze all calm, cool and confident as though he had fought a really huge battle and came out on top.

Then Tor, Heidi, Rhonda and Kyle suddenly remembered two questions they had asked themselves and each other during the time when they were possessed, and realized that during that time, they had seen an aura of some kind in Yami that made them puzzled some more…

Was he predator — and a stronger predator with an aura of the exotic, such as Africa, about him? Or was he prey — one of the weak ones? 

Predator or prey? Which of those two categories did Yami fall into? They weren’t sure then, and they still couldn’t figure out the answer even now. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get up the courage to tell Yami their musings and thoughts about him.

But there was one thing they did know when it came to Yami. He was both very mysterious and very enigmatic.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that is the end for this oneshot. Feedback, especially the nice kind, is very much appreciated (although flames are not appreciated by me at all).


End file.
